heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Cabbie
Space Cabbie (also spelled Space Cabby) is a science fiction character that first appeared in the comic book Mystery in Space #21 (August 1954). He was series created by Otto Binder and Howard Sherman. Fictional character biography In the middle of the 22nd century he has a job driving for 9-Planet Taxi. As a child he grew up among the military tyrants of Ghengkis VII. He showed an aptitude for stellar navigation. During the 'Bored Wars' of 2146 he was a fighter pilot. He took jobs as a laborer and a pilot for hire. He eventually took up driving cab #7433. He is a member of the 'Cosmic Order Of Space Cab Pilots' and 'Veterans Of Alien Wars'. His first appearance is as a narrator, telling tales to his fares.Mystery in Space (vol. 1) #21 (September 1954) Over the next handful of issues, he has his cab stolen, meets his exact double and has to deal with a mail bomb. His adventures dominate the title 'Mystery In Space'. The series ends with #47, where he has to deal with three doubles.Mystery in Space (vol. 1) #47 (October 1958) He is seen conversing about space exploration to a friend.DC Comics Presents (vol. 1) #78 (February 1985) He is briefly seen in the round-robin 'Challenge' limited series.DC Challenge #7-8 (May-June 1986) At one point, he and his cab were co-opted by Lobo. The two chased down a gang of space bikers. Lobo leaves Space Cabbie, who is charged with reckless driving, murder, and other crimes. On the way to prison, Lobo saves him and returns his cab. The discrepancy of a modern-age character appearing with a 'future' one is explained when Space Cabbie mentions on the witness stand that he took a day job in the present to help make ends meet.Lobo (vol. 2) #21 (November 1995) Space Cabbie plays host to two passengers talking about the legacy of 'Starman', a name given to multiple heroes over many decades.Starman (vol. 2) #55 (July 1999) He has a brief cameo when Timothy Hunter takes a magical trip into the future.Books Of Magic (vol. 1) (1991) He makes another cameo in the time-torn plot of 'JLA The Nail'.JLA: The Nail #3 (October 1998) He assists Superman, who is ill, across the time stream itself. Both come under weapons fire.Justice League Unlimited #18 (April 2006) He gains a reputation for being able to take anyone anywhere in the universe.Ambush Bug: Year None #1 (September 2008) Publication history Space Cabbie first appeared in Mystery in Space #21 (August 1954) in a story scripted by Binder and drawn by Sherman. The character reappeared in issue #24, in the story "The Hitchhiker of Space", written by France Herron and again drawn by Sherman, and thereafter became a recurring series in Mystery in Space, the only such in the book for the whole time that the series was being first printed. Besides Binder, Gardner Fox would write many appearances, and artwork was handled by Gil Kane and Bernard Sachs. The Cabbie's monthly series continued to 1958 with Mystery in Space #47; the character's last appearance as a lead feature would be in August 1972 in From Beyond the Unknown #18, a reprint of "The Hitchiker of Space." His last solo appearance in a comic book was in DC Super Stars #6 which was published in August 1976. It was a reprint of a story called "The Luxury Limousine of Space". Otto Binder wrote that story as well. Space Cabbie has since then made occasional guest appearances in other comics, such as Starman, and DC Comics Presents #78. He is set to appear in new 52 series Threshold Other appearances *Space Cabbie appears in Justice League Unlimited #18 (April 2006) and Ambush Bug: Year None #1 (September 2008). *Space Cabbie's cab made a brief appearance in Elseworlds' JLA: Another Nail when all time periods meld together. *Space Cabbie makes a cameo in the final issue of Batman: The Brave and the Bold as Batmite is upset of the comic's cancelation and states several missed crossover opportunities including Space Cabbie.All-New Batman: The Brave and The Bold #16 (April 2012) References * External links *Toonopedia: Space Cabby *DCU Guide: Space cabbie Category:Comics characters introduced in 1954 Category:DC Comics science fiction characters Category:Fictional taxicab drivers Category:Characters created by Otto Binder